Joker's Fortune
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: It's said that there were two Wild Cards in a deck, the Jokers. There were two sides of both, become tangible through feeling. Perhaps a Fool would see through a Magician's tricks or betray the Emperor she feigned venerating, but two Fools beckon an equal expanse of deceit enough to conceive a ploy most bittersweet. Based on Love Consultation


**J**_o__**K**_**e**_r_**'**_s _**F**_o__**R**_**t**_u_**n**_e_

_Based on_

L**o**V**e** C**o**NsuLtatio**n**

"I love the way his hair glistens in the sunlight."

"His eyes are just to die for. I could kill myself to see them."

"He looks so strong and so muscular…I want to fall in his arms and fall asleep next to him."

Ar**e**n't you so **n**er**v**ous, anno**y**ed, unrequited?

I touch your hand and notice you flinch in surprise.

And look up just in time to catch a pleased delight sweep past your face before it was shadowed by your ever-so open and ready façade.

Jovially I talked to you and you politely kept the conversation rolling however in disdain, I sense. A twisted curl set my lips into a deceiving smile, one that you loved so much. Nothing else could've made you happier than to see it.

"You're a good friend to me."

Serve me.

"I wish I'd get to know him better…"

Your eyes dimmed and stretched its depth. If I weren't so sly I wouldn't have seen it sting jealously.

A soft sigh escaped my lips, fleeing into the gust that made its way to you.

"I hope he isn't interested in anyone."

Naught but a scowl etched across your face tightening the flesh that covered it.

The thought of me wrapped up in his arms made me flee from rationality. A soft blush coated my cheeks.

"What could I do to be with him?"

I'm the Venus to your Eros.

"Why don't you help us out?"

That's what friends are for, right?

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I trust you."

I clasp your hands, eyes glistening.

Believe me when I say that the smile I offer you will be the only sincere one you'll ever see from me hereon.

Such a treachery is one capriciously plotted to succeed

A ~:L**o**V**e** C**o**NsuLtatio**n:~**

Do you love me enough to do my bidding?

**u**

**S]J**o_K_**e**r.**r**_e_K**o**_J_**[2**

**n**

You remain oblivious to my unanswered advances.

As you dwell on the subject of much loathing.

It's the only way to speak with you, so I'll have to bear with it, otherwise your company will be harder to earn.

I hold you most dear

"I couldn't ask for more."

I really couldn't, as much as I wanted to.

I'd follow you beyond what lie on the cards' faces

"He said you were cute!"

Through a leading question.

My left hand twitched as I realised the wretchedness of my untruthfulness. Your satisfaction etched across your face cleanly as you relished the thought of the duplicity, my lie.

"It seems he isn't into anyone at the moment."

Only because she led him on to abandon hope, frailties we succumb to.

You smile sweetly; too sweet it couldn't be genuine. I sensed an air of ambiguousness you didn't, spreading into the tension I feared you'd detect as well.

"It'll work out great for you, I'm sure of it!"

I kept my doubts to myself, as your happiness was an objective I would dread to lose.

I wonder what it'd be like if the sun wouldn't come up tomorrow…

"You'll just have to work on it."

I lay what cruelty fate cursed me with down

"It's no problem."

He needs you like air, but I need you like light

"You'll get him eventually."

My face had been flipped by demise's hand, played remorsefully

"I'll be here to help you out!"

I am so madly in love with you.

I'm glad I get to be that lucky man to live in the same expanse of time, place in the world as you, to stand so close next to you and breathe the air I do, get to make you laugh that pretty jingle bells my ears would never get tired of hearing.

My heart yearns for your total adoration for me, one that I can have without what I need you to give me, how boundaries set us apart from. If I could have both of these, I would be the happiest being ever to walk on earth. I'd ask myself what I'd want more, but perhaps, a fitting question such as this would suit for it: Which would you be more willing to give?

I am talking nonsense, I said to myself as you fawned over him once more, the familiar regrettably painful jutting feeling stabbing at every point in my body I resolved getting used to in order to stick to courtesy. I have neither of what I desire of you, sick, twisted, warped pleas of hope. I'm merely feuding with my heart that so craves for your unconditional commitment as it could spare you the love you so rightfully deserve, while a beast in me my shackles could no longer control wants you, a single taste to stoke its fire, a greed for hunger that makes it need you more.

What trouble should I confront for

your ~:L**o**V**e** C**o**NsuLtatio**n:~**

When shall I grant your love?

**, F**_l_i**p ,**

**.**

_; F_**l**i_p ;_

His hair borrows the rays of the sun.

But yours glows like the moon. Truly as night veils us in darkness the world's slumber hides your glory.

I could die for his eyes.

Except I'd live again to see yours, a glacial pool that drowns me in its frosty depth.

Lying down with him would be pure bliss.

It was foolish of me to seek courage in appearance alone. You were very brave, and when I fell to my knees you helped me feel like flying. If it's to be with you, I'd spend the rest of eternity awake.

"I'm so shaken."

**I'm falling for your kindness.**

"You can't give up just yet!"

_You can't find joy with him! I'm spreading my arms open!_

"You're right, I'll try my best!"

**Why won't you steal me away?**

"That's it! That's the spirit!"

_Can't you see I'm lying?_

The cards were flooped

Their sides showed an entirely different new one, become tangible through activation

A rather contradicting ~:L**o**V**e** C**o**NsuLtatio**n:~**

"**How about we have another consultation again?"**

.X.

_I _**r**_e_**a**_l_**l**_y _**j**_u_**s**_t _**w**_a_**n**_t _**t**_o _**b**_e _**w**_i_**t**_h _**y**_o_**u**

.X.

"_Sure, let's do it today."_

"So do you have anyone you like?"

And it ended as

He smiled without rue.

In fact, a smile of satisfaction masked his face.

"No. **N**_o_ _o_**n**_e_**.**"

Fools barred their own freedom of honesty

That's how the game of love goes

_One day_

**She**

_Brought_

**a different man**

_And this_

**eventually**

_Ended for good._

Well played.

**Inspired by Love Consultation. I was running outta ideas for a fanfic when I came across the song, and before that I was starting to question my avidity for Vocaloid. THIS WAS TRULY A LIFESAVER.**

**I got the whole idea from my homie, **_Cephas_**. (LOL, Microsoft's trolling your name, Chep!) His Tumblr account is JokerPierrot. He helped me through this!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD I figured I should try other ideas first :D Moving on! I'll post up Uncle Len! tomorrow. I hadn't much time updating this day because of the Christmas party and all. I need to have some fun once in a while!**

**OH! And I found a new passion: SEPAK TAKRAW xD This is one oneshot that's unexpectedly SHORT for me D:**


End file.
